Sore Rivals
by PlentyOJawsMickyandMaggie
Summary: Uh Oh Taotie and Temutai are Sore Rivals and Junjie has taken control of Shifu and the Five by brainwashing them so now Po, Scorpion, Fung, Tong Fo, and Hundun must think up a plan to stop Taotie and Temutai from killing eachother! What will happen? will they fight or not? will there possibly be a truce between villains, Po, Shifu, and the five?


Sore Rivals

As we all may know of Po's enemies Taotie and Temutai both hate the dragon warrior but unbeknowst to Po, The Five, and Shifu Taotie and Temutai also have a hatred towards eachother. Taotie recently broke out of Chor Gohm Prison and has rebuilt his iron claws of doom and had a plan to get at Temutai for not teaming up with him the last time he and Po had an encounter and he had to team up with Scorpion instead. Temutai, the warrior king of the Qi-dan known for his strong and powerful kung fu has always hated the dragon warrior and wanted to destroy him but when he was confronted by Taotie the first time and asked him what was he doing there Taotie told him he was there to destroy Temutai so he can be the new Qi-dan warrior king and of Temutai laughed at him stating he doesn't have what it takes to be the warrior king of the Qi-dan or to even be in the Qi-dan and with that Taotie and Temutai started fighting and Temutai easily defeated Taotie. As Taotie was leaving he swore revenge on Temutai so the next day Temutai's land was destroyed which infuriated Temutai and of course Temutai held a grudge and after Taotie asked him to team up with him Temutai said no. Therefore that's where the bitter rivalry was created. So this one day which is the Autumn Festival and everyone in the valley of peace is getting ready to celebrate but what they don't know is that both Taotie and Temutai plan to have their final duel and of course some other villains know of this and want to tell Po. These villains who know are Fung, Scorpion, and Hundun. So Po is wondering about and suddenly is pulled into the bamboo by Fung along with Scorpion and Hundun and he is informed.

Po: croc bandit(gasps) Scorpion and(gasps) Hundun!

Hundun: that's right dragon warrior!

Po: what do you guys want with me again?!

Fung: we came to warn you Po that-

Scorpion: remember Taotie and um-

Hundun:(sighs) and Temutai you know the warrior king of the Qi-dan and warrior and king?

Po: of course how can i not forget well what about them?!

Fung: they're bitter rivals Po and they plan to have their final duel during the festival!

Po: wait a minute Taotie and Temutai are rivals?!

Hundun: yes they are bitter rivals who are bitter and rivals who hate eachother with such hate!

Po: oh no wat do i tell Shifu and the five and where are they headed?

Scorpion: well i was eavesdropping on Taotie's conversation and Temutai's conversation and let's see i heard they are going to be in the valley of peace during the festival.

Po: oh no what do i-i mean i have to warn Shifu and the five and everyone in the valley of peace!

Fung: or you can go and try to stop them!

Po: me how do i stop them alone?!

Hundun: who said anything about being alone dragon warrior?!

Po: you don't mean you're-

Scorpion: that's right we're coming with you.

Po: ok but-

Suddenly Taotie is at the Jade Palace

Shifu:(hears something).

Tigress: what is it Master Shifu?

Shifu: i don't know but something is not right!

Taotie laughs out loud

Shifu: Taotie's here!

Viper: we'll handle this!

Shifu: no i will!

He goes outside

Shifu: what are you doing here Taotie?!

Taotie: looking for-

Shifu: let me guess Po?!

Taotie: no i'm searching for Temutai!

Shifu:(eyes widened) Temutai?!

Taotie: yes so is he here?!

Shifu: no!

Taotie: oh well if he does show up tell him that i will be in the Valley of Peace waiting for him so that we can have our duel Shifu!

He leaves

Shifu: oh no!

Taotie walks past Po but then stops to tell him what he told Shifu

Taotie: hello dragon warrior!

Po: Taotie!

Taotie: have you seen Temutai?!

Po: no i haven't!

Taotie: well if he does show up tell him that i will be waiting for him so we can have our duel!

Po: wait why are you going to have this duel with him?!

Taotie: for wronging me and not letting me be in the Qi-dan!

Po: well if he didn't want you in there then i guess he had-

Taotie: he always laughed at me because i was lousy in kung fu!

Po: well could a sincere apology do the trick i mean can you two just talk it out and make a truce?

Taotie: pand the time for talk is over now is the time for fists and now if you see him deliver the message!

He leaves

Po:(wide eyed).

Fung: see what we mean Po.

Po: yes i do now i just have a feeling.

Hundun: what?!

Po: that Temutai is gonna show up any minute.

Fung: well guy what do you think if Taotie showed up what makes you think Temutai won't show up!

Soon enough Fung's prediction was right because Temutai was coming but to the Jade Palace first

Shifu: ok as i was saying this move will-

He hears something

Viper: what is it Master Shifu?

Shifu: i don't know but i'll go check!

He gets closer to the noise and hears Temutai shouting

Shifu: i might have guessed Temutai!

He opens the door

Shifu: Temutai!

Temutai: Shifu i'm here to search for-

Shifu: let me guess Po.

Temutai: no not the dragon warrior but that stupid pig Taotie!

Shifu: Taotie?!

Temutai: yes so is he here?!

Shifu: no!

Temutai: well if he does show up tell him that Temutai is ready to crush him for humiluating me!

Shifu:(sighs).

Temutai: good bye!

He leaves and stumbles across Po

Temutai: dragon warrior!

Po: Temutai!

Temutai: have you seen Taotie?!

Po: no i haven't!

Scorpion: what are you talking about?!

Hundun: yeah you just saw him like two seconds ago!

Temutai: Scorpion(looks over) Hundun?!

Scorpion: yes Temutai it's me!

Hundun: hi Temutai!

Temutai: dragon warrior tell me where Taotie is and i will go easy on you!

Po:(nervously laughs) yeah um Temutai before you looking for Taotie um what did he do to you?!

Temutai: he tried to kill me and take over my land and i laughed and said no and we fought and he destroyed the Qi-dan out of revenge and now i will crush him!

Po: look maybe you guys ought to talk it out i mean who knows maybe you guys can have a truce.

Temutai: time for a so called truce is over now is the time for me to crush him!

Po:(nervously laughs).

Temutai: besides it's the autumn festival and i know he is gonna show up so that is the time for me to-

Po:(a bit peeved) to form a truce!

Temutai: dragon warrior are you taking sides?!

Po: no i'm just saying that it is the autumn festival and it is a time for happiness and celebration and do you think that a fight is really necessary?!

Temutai: you fight people all the time so how is this different?!

Po: yeah i fight people for a good reason and to stop their madness!

Temutai: oh i guess you have a point there but that doesn't matter and it won't stop me from crushing that stupid Taotie!

Po: ok well uh other bad guys may i have a word with you?!

They go inside the bamboo

Po:(whispering) Scorpion, Fung, and Hundun go track Taotie down and-

Hundun:(whispering) and tell him that Temutai is gonna crush him for what he did to him by crushing him for what he did?!

Po:(whispering) no just try to get him to comply with a truce.

Scorpion:(whispering) it doesn't look like Temutai is going to comply.

Po: just do it!

They leave to go track Taotie down

Po:(comes out) so Temutai i-

It's too late Temutai has left to track Taotie down himself so Po runs to the Jade Palace to get the five

Shifu:(sees Po) Po?!

Po:(exhausted) Taotie going to the valley of peace Temutai going there to crush Taotie couldn't talk them into a truce!

Shifu: it's worse than i thought!

Po: and i have to get to Taotie before Temutai does!

Shifu: Po you can't do this alone!

Po: i know!

Shifu: i'll send the furious five with you!

Then Shifu goes to tell the five to go with Po but it is too late as Junjie has now gotten involved and chained them up and brainwashed them and then chained and brainwashed Shifu and now Po has to do this alone with or without Shifu and the five. Po then stumbles across Tong Fo and gets a surprise out of him.

Po: what do you want this time Tong Fo?!

Tong Fo: i just wanted to tell you that i am gonna try and talk to Temutai.

Po: wait you know about Taotie and Temutai's hatred?!

Tong Fo: yes i do and i know who made them hate eachother and who is attacking the Jade Palace!

Po: who?!

Tong Fo: Junjie!

Po:(gasps) Junjie!

Tong Fo: yes and Junjie should be the one being crushed!

Po: wait Junjie was behind Temutai and Taotie's hatred?!

Tong Fo: yes!

Po: i hope you're right!

In the Jade Palace while Junjie and Shifu are talking

Junjie: i told you i'd have my revenge!

Shifu: Junjie what do you want?!

Junjie: to destroy you!

Shifu: how did i not realize this!

Junjie: oh do you want to know a surprising fact?!

Shifu: yes?!

Junjie: i am behind Taotie and Temutai's hatred for eachother!

Shifu: you what?!

Junjie: that's right!

He evilly laughs

Outside where Po and Tong Fo are at

Po: oh no so Junjie is behind all of this?!

Tong Fo: yes so that's why i need to inform Temutai that Junjie is also out to get him!

Po: what about Taotie?!

Tong Fo: i think Scorpion is trying!

Po: hmm!

Tong Fo: i have to go now bye!

He leaves to go find Temutai and Po follows behind. However it is too late to do anything as both Taotie and Temutai are in the valley of peace and searching for eachother. Po arrives in time along with Tong Fo, Scorpion, and Hundun as Fung is nowhere in sight as he is with Gahri and the guys in hiding. Po and the other bad guys think up something.

Po: alright i know this looks unusual as you guys are usually fighting me by now but let's work together to stop Taotie and Temutai before it is too late and bring Junjie here to face both of them!

Hundun: hey i think i have come to agree with you on things to agree about with you!

Scorpion: good idea Po!

Tong Fo: yeah so uh what is the plan?

Scorpion: who talks to who?

Po: ok Tong Fo and I will try to talk to Temutai and Scorpion you try to talk to Taotie and Hundun i can't believe i am saying this but go and get Junjie and bring him forth to Taotie and Temutai!

Hundun: you got it dragon warrior!

Po: but remember stealth mode.

Hundun: alright.

He leaves

Scorpion:(looks to her right).

Po: what is it?

Scorpion: it's Taotie!

Po: go talk to him!

Scorpion: alright.

She goes off

Tong Fo: look over there!

Po: what where?

Tong Fo: Temutai!

Po: oh no if he sees Taotie, Taotie is dead meat!

Temutai comes closer only to be pulled into the bamboo and Taotie gets closer only to be pulled into a bush

Temutai: dragon warrior Tong Fo what is this about?!

Tong Fo: look Temutai we think this hatred with Taotie has gone too far!

Temutai: what are you talking about?!

Po: what he means is this fighting with Taotie is risky and stupid and plus we have some interesting news to share with you!

Temutai: what interesting news because i don't have time for any!

Po: just listen!

Tong Fo: Junjie is behind Taotie's plots against you and he is behind your plots against Taotie!

Temutai: no he is not i am!

Tong Fo: listen Temutai he is!

In the bush where Taotie and Scorpion are

Taotie: Scorpion what is the meaning of this?!

Scorpion: Taotie you need to listen Junjie is behind Temutai's plots against you and yours against Temutai!

Taotie: no he isn't i am!

Scorpion: Taotie please listen he is!

At the Jade Palace as Junjie is walking out he is suddenly confronted by Hundun

Junjie: oh Hundun what a surprise!

Hundun: of which you'll pay for by paying Taotie and Temutai for doing it to them!

Junjie: what did i do to Taotie and Temutai?!

Hundun: you caused them to hate eachother by them hating each other which was caused by you!

Junjie: what rubbish!

Hundun: well maybe you would like to say that to them by saying that to them!

Soon enough Hundun puts Junjie in a box and runs down to the valley of peace meanwhile Po and Tong Fo try to reason with Temutai to call off his fight with Taotie and Scorpion trying to get Taotie to reason with her to do the same but to no avail Temutai and Taotie go off into the valley of peace in seperate routes and Po and the bad guys must devise another plan.

Scorpion: that didn't work!

Tong Fo: i'm afraid not!

Po: we can't give up!

Scorpion: huh?

Po: i'll have to get Shifu and the five!

Tong Fo: and what can they do they're brainwashed!

Po: eh i guess i really am on my own on this!

Tong Fo: nonsense you have our help!

Po: wow thanks Tong Fo!

Tong Fo: and you know something Po i never really hated you!

Scorpion: yeah me either!

Po:(smiles) wow guys you really think that?

Scorpion: yes and i think i have come to have a truce with you!

Tong Fo: and so have i!

Fung and the croc bandits: and we have too!

Po:(smiles) wow guys this is awesome!

Fung, Gahri, and the croc bandits shake Po's hand in truce and then leave. Hundun arrives with a box.

Po: what do you have in the box?

Hundun: Junjie so where's Taotie and Temutai?

Tong Fo: gone they have disappeared but don't let Junjie go!

Hundun: oh no he is stayin in here because this is where he will saty until he pays Taotie and Temutai for what he did to them and i have one other confession.

Po: really what is it?

Hundun: i really never actually hated you Po and i have come to also have a truce with you.

Po: really? thanks!

Hundun and Po shake hands in a truce

Scorpion and Po shake hands in a truce

Tong Fo and Po shake hands in a truce

Po: this is awesome you guys!

Tong Fo: if only you can get that from Taotie and Temutai!

Po: well we still can come on let's go find them!

They go into the valley of peace but they are too late as Taotie and Temutai have soon found eachother. Po and his new friends have arrived just in time before anything can be broken.

Taotie: well look who decided to show up!

Temutai: Taotie i knew i could find you now it is time for me to destroy you!

Po: or perhaps you both can destroy someone else!

Taotie: who said that?!

Po: i did now both of you stop this fight right now!

Temutai: dragon warrior you came to stop the fight?!

He laughs

Taotie: hey atleast he came!

Po: that's right and i-

Temutai then storms into the noodle shop and holds Mr. Ping captive

Mr. Ping: Po help me!

Po: let him go Temutai!

Temutai: sure i'll let him go right after yo back off and let me crush Taotie!

Po: look Temutai i'm the one trying to stop the fight not my dad!

Temutai: fine(he drops Mr. Ping).

Mr. Ping lands on the ground safely and goes into the noodle shop and locks it

Temutai gets closer to Po

Temutai: back away Po so i can crush Taotie!

Taotie: get out of the way panda so i can finish Temutai!

Junjie suddenly jumps out of the box and jumps in between Taotie and Temutai

Po: oh great!

Hundun puts his head in his palm

Taotie: Junjie?

Temutai: what are you doing here?!

Junjie: i just wanted to tell both of you that i am the one who started your hatred!

Taotie and Temutai: what?!

Junjie: that's right!

Temutai: so you mean that-

Taotie: all this time i was-

Temutai: angry with Taotie for-

Taotie: no reason and we-

Temutai: could have been friends?!

Junjie: yes and i started to feel guilty just now so i decided to tell you both the truth!

Po: so what are you guys gonna-

Taotie and Temutai glance at eachother and glance at Po and glacne back at eachother and start fighting and Junjie soon joins in. Scorpion, Hundun, and Tong Fo join in to break up the fight and help them fight Junjie. Po runs off to the jade palace, manages to break Shifu and The five out of their chains and mind control and informs them of what is happening and soon they get to the valley of peace and Shifu goes up to stage where he will do his ceremonial speech and the Five are on the stage with Shifu. Soon the brawl between Taotie and Temutai gets out of hand that the villagers start fighting eachother, Scorpion and Hundun start fighting eachother, Tong Fo and Junjie, Hundun and the five, and Po suddenly shouts to everyone.

Po:(shouts) STOP IT!

Everyone stops

Po: look Taotie and Temutai you both know what right and wrong is and let me tell you this is wrong now stop this fight right now and Junjie i bet you have something to say to them!

Taotie and Temutai look at Junjie

Junjie: alright i just wanted you guys to hate eachother so that way i can destroy Shifu and the Jade palace and be more successful on my mission than both of you i was jealous and i am sorry!

Taotie and Temutai look at eachother and look at Po and look back down Junjie

Junjie: alright this is not Junjie wants control festival it is the autumn festival.

Po: so?

Junjie: let's just make a truce starting with Shifu and Po.

Junjie and Shifu soon make a truce by shaking hands

Junjie and Po make a truce by shaking hands

Junjie and Taotie shake hands in a truce

Junjie and Temutai shake hands in a truce

Taotie: Shifu i never really hated you.

Shifu:(eyes widened).

Taotie and Shifu shake hands in a truce

Taotie: Po i never hated you either.

Po: me either Taotie.

Taotie and Po shake hands in a truce

Temutai: Shifu i never hated you either.

Shifu:(eyes get big again) wow!

Temutai and Shifu shake hands in a truce

Temutai and Taotie shake hands in a truce

Temutai: dragon warrior excuse me Po i never actually hated you.

Po: neither did i Temutai.

Temutai and Po shake hands in a truce

Shifu: well this is one festival we will never forget.

Scorpion: Shifu i have decided to make a truce with you in honor of Oogway.

Shifu: i accept.

Scorpion and Shifu shake hands

Tong Fo: Shifu let's make a truce.

Shifu: alright.

Tong Fo and Shifu shake hands

Hundun: it is time for a truce.

Shifu: i accept.

Hundun and Shifu shake hands and now there is a truce both by word and paper between all villains and Shifu, The Five, and Po.

Po: so let's get this festival on the road!

Soon everyone is enjoying the festival and peace once again exhists in the Valley of peace!

The End


End file.
